1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method that relates to a liquid-stable solution of negative ions (to be referred to as “ions”) that has been proven in research with the ability to provide a non-pharmacologic therapy for the following health issues. Negative ions have been proven to have a positive affect on behavioral disorders (i.e. seasonal affective disorder (SAD)), relief of depression, relief from headaches, earaches, stuffy/snotty noses from hay-fever allergies or colds, for the treatment of asthma, bronchitis, thromboembolism, pain and peeling from sunburn or other burns, itch relief from psoriasis, bug bites, or other skin irritations, as well as, improving memory, vitamin metabolism, sleeping patterns and behavior. The ions solution can be applied directly, sprayed, or misted on skin, and can also be inhaled. The ions solution can be placed in spray bottles, misters, humidifiers, or other devices to disperse the solution into the air. Additionally, the ions solution can be used as a drink for internal intake.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a non-pharmacologic method for treating health and behavioral issues such as SAD, depression, headaches, earaches, stuffy/snotty noses from hay-fever allergies or colds, asthma, bronchitis, thromboembolism, pain and peeling from sunburn or other burns, itching from psoriasis, bug bites, or other skin irritations, as well as, a method for improving memory, vitamin metabolism, sleeping patterns and behavior. The aforementioned results may be attained by exposing a patient to high density negative ions by directly using a liquid-stable solution of negative ions via bathing, spray or mist aerosols, humidifier, mister, inhaler, drinking or other mode of application to the skin or internal intake.
A further objective is to provide a method for the treatment of patients, determined to have certain health and behavioral issues, by exposure to high concentration of negative ions in a liquid-stable matrix for a predetermined course of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is a method that relates to a liquid stable solution of negative ions (to be referred to as “ions”). Negative ions have been demonstrated in numerous research papers and publications as having the ability to provide a non-pharmacologic therapy solution for many health and behavior issues. The present art can be applied directly, sprayed, or misted on skin, and can also be inhaled. The ions solution can be placed in spray bottles, misters, humidifiers or other devices to disperse the solution into the air, and can also be used as a drink for internal intake.
There is no prior art that demonstrates, teaches or even alludes to a liquid-stable solution of negative ions that can be used a for non-pharmacologic treatment for depression, behavioral disorders (i.e. seasonal affective disorder (SAD)), headaches, earaches, stuffy noses from hay-fever allergies or colds, asthma, bronchial asthma, and bronchitis, thromboembolism, pain and peeling from sunburn or other burns, itching from psoriasis, bug bites, or other skin irritations, as well as, improving memory, vitamin metabolism, sleeping patterns and behavior.
About 13 million Americans suffer from winter depression at a fully syndromal level, and approximately another 30 million suffer a milder form of subsyndromal level that may not meet diagnostic severity criteria. There is prima facie evidence that reduced daylight availability in fall and winter is a likely precipitant of the depressive episode. It has been demonstrated, although not understood, that bright light, as well as, negative ions can be an effective treatment for depression. It has been demonstrated that, in addition to possibly having a profound effect on mood and energy, negative ions may have a strong impact on cognitive functioning. In 1965, the journal, “Psychophysiology”, a study, “Behavioral Effects of Ionized Air on Rats”, was published. In the study, the mental functioning of rats was tested for the effects of negative ions On page 358 of the journal, researchers reported that: “the water-maze performance improved 350%,” showing a dramatic improvement in cognitive functioning. Another article on negative ions published in April of 1978, in the science journal of “Ergonomics”, a study performed at the University of Surrey, England, entitled, “Air Ions and Human Performance”. Additionally, demonstrated that negative ions have a positive effect on cognitive functions. A quote from the article reads: “Three testing environments were used: natural, negative, and positive ionizations. Negative ionization was associated with a significant increment in performance as compared to controls.
Dr. Albert Kreuger, professor emeritus of the University of California at Berkeley, performed research on negative ions in the 1950's. Dr. Kreuger excited the scientific world when he discovered ions to be biologically active, stimulated production of the powerful chemical serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine), which is present in many tissues (especially blood) and is a very active neuro-hormone causing profound neural, glandular, and digestive effects that includes stimulation of smooth muscles and nerves. It has been well published that serotonin may be important in controlling sleep.
In a 1995 issue of “Journal of Alternative and Comparative medicine” a double-blind study was performed by Dr. Michael Terman (head of Columbia's Winter Depressions Department) and Dr. Jivan Si Terman on the impact of negative ion therapy on people suffering from seasonal affective disorder (winter depression). The study produced remarkable results, including, “While a low negative ion generator provided little benefit, a high density negative ion generator gave relief from depression compatible to that given by Prozac and other antidepressants, without drug side effects.” Dr. Bob Arnot performed a study published in the “Journal of Alternative and Complementary Medicine” and concluded that patients exposed to high-density negative ions had significant relief of their symptoms for depression almost identical to drugs, but without drug side effects. A patient under Dr. Arnot's care stated, “While I was on treatment, I felt excited, I felt energized. I felt alive.
A scientific article from the research papers of Bionic Products PTY., LTD. titled, “The Treatment of Bronchial Asthma by Negative Aeroionization”stated in the conclusion that “treatment with negative aerions (therapeutic dose of 100 150 million aerions per session) leads to an improvement in the general state of the patients, a normalization of the blood picture, of the vascular and respiratory reactions, etc. Results of treatment: a) dyspnoeic attacks disappear in 55% of patients within 6 months; b) the intensity and number of attacks is reduced in 35% of patients; c) treatment is ineffective in 10% of cases. Negative aerions normalize the functional state of the central nervous system and in all cases the system of the patients with asthma.”Another published study titled, “Prevention of Post-Operative Thromboembolism by Negative Air Ionization in a Double-Blind Study”, stated in the discussion, “The fact that negative air ionization prevents thromboembolism cannot be denied.”In 1966 at a hospital in Jerusalem, doctors performed a series of tests on infants with similar respiratory problems. They divided the infants into two groups, in one group (the control group) no negative ion generator was used, and in another group a negative ion generator was used. The researchers reported that the negative ions, without any other treatment (no drugs), seemed to cure attacks of asthma and bronchitis quicker than drugs, antibiotics included. They also noted that no adverse side effects were found that are normally associated when treating children with drugs.
By improving overall health and well being, the positive effect the present art has on the population and work force cannot be denied. The use of the present device aids in treatment of SAD, asthma, etc. Consequently, it will save users (patients) millions in medical bills, And because the present invention will help prevent employees from calling in due to mental/health-related issue, companies will save millions of working hours. As a result, this invention will have a positive effect on the economy to the tune of millions of dollars.
There is no prior art that produces the unexpected results and the answers to a solution that has never been recognized. Moreover, the prior art teaches away from the present art in that it goes in a completely different direction. That is to say that the negative ion generators of the past, which are machines that produce negative ions (not a liquid solution of negative ions), were not designed for direct application to the skin or to be consumed as drink, etc., but were strictly designed for the production of negative ions. The present device, when placed in a humidifier, produces 2.5 times the concentration of negative ions than a commercially available ion generator machine.
A thorough search of patents, publications, and research revealed no relative art (i.e., prior art) showing any direct correlation to this novel invention. The search included the USPTO (United States Patent Office) data base with no patents issued for a device that is a liquid-stable solution of negative ions, which can be used for non-pharmacological treatment of multiple health and behavior issues.